Glee: Road To International
by thegleeology
Summary: New year has begun! Will Schuester has a new target for this year's glee club: Internationals! Find out what will New Directions do to get the place in Internationals!
1. Pilot: Glee Rocks!

**Road To International**

_A glee fan fiction_

_So, Road To International is a glee fanfic that started after season three. As we know, that Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Mercedes and Mike graduated. So, this story is about Tina, Artie, Sugar, Rory, Sam (I'm pretty sure he's a junior), Blaine, Brittany (I'm pretty sure she didn't pass the exams), Matthew (Samuel's character, named by me), Sebastian (he transferred to McKinley). So, hope you like it!_

**Road To International**

Pilot: Glee Rocks!

_At Dalton Academy_

"...You can't go to McKinley. We CAN'T lose another singer, Sebastian!" said David, The Warbler.

"You CAN'T transfer to McKinley. We need a singer for Warblers. First it was Blaine, and now it's you?" said Jeff angrily.

"Well, I really want to sing in New Directions, and Blaine will help me there!" Sebastian said.

"Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Why everyone really likes Blaine?" said Nick jealously.

"Okay, stop. Sebastian, if you want to move to McKinley, just go, but prepare yourself, because we're gonna beat you at Sectionals." David smiled after said that.

"Hurray!" said Sebastian. _I finally get that sexy Warbler. Kurt Hummel, you're nothing but a joke!_

_At McKinley High_

"..So I said to Kurt, 'geez Kurt. That song is like the most terrible song ever and you like it?' and he said, 'No, Blaine, I just love the beat, it's really... dancy!' and I was like, LMAO, he's cute!" Blaine said that to Tina and Artie, while them walking to the choir room.

"I know. Kurt is cute, like really cute!" said Tina to Blaine. "I know, right?"

At the other side of the choir room, Rory, Matthew and the band seem like discussing something. "Have you heard J. Lo's new song, On the Floor?" asked Rory. "Dude, that song is like an old-fashioned song! I really like David Guetta and Usher's Without You. It's catchy!" said Matthew.

"Brother, it's like a 2011 song!" said Rory. "Brother Rory, it is 2011 song."

They stop talking because they see Brittany walk in to the choir room. "Oh my God. This is awful." Tina look at Brittany, and just stare and her. "Brittany, are you alright?" asked Artie. "I'm alright... but I'm just a little miserable." Brittany sat at the piano. "And why you feel miserable?" Blaine asked.

"Coach Sylvester banned me from the Cheerios because I didn't pass the exam and I said that I'm pregnant because of Santana, and she said: 'Tweedledumb, do you know that lesbians are gay sharks?' and I answered, 'I though dolphins are a gay shark' and she said, 'Tweedledumb, I don't know what we're talking about. Now, I'm getting bored because you're in the Cheerios, so, I banned you.'" Brittany ended her story.

"I know that she's a little bit crazy... she's an evil!" said Tina.

"What with the evil, girl that come from whatever country and I don't remember your name right now?" said Sue when she entered the choir room. "That's totally racist." Rory whispered to Matthew.

"Why the hell do you here?" said Tina to Coach Sue.

"I'm the new glee club director!" said Sue happily. "SAID WHAT?" Tina screamed.

"Wh... where is Mr Schue?" asked Blaine, and everybody asked the same question quietly.

"He's dealing with some student that..." Sue explained but Sugar stopped it when she came to the choir room and screamed, "Sorry I'm late, I'm having a meal with Mr Schue and we're watching student that auditioning for glee!"

"Thank you miss with sweet name but not sweet at all, so Will Schu..." Tina interrupted Sue. "And why on earth you replace Mr Schue when he's auditioning for the next glee club member?"

"Oh come on, you guys! I just want to talk!" said Sue. "Coach, if you don't mind I want to watch Mr Schue auditioning the new glee club member." Brittany said that and run to the auditorium.

"Brittany has the point. Bye Ms Sue Sylvester!" said Matthew, and he's and Rory run to the auditorium, with the rest of the club.

"Damn it!" said Sue.

_At the auditorium_

"Okay! Whose next?" said Mr Schue.

"My name is Harmony Moore. I was Unitard's lead singer and I transferred here. And I'll sing 'Without You' by David Guetta and Usher." Harmony started to sing. She sang beautifully.

"Harmony, that was amazing! I'll tell you if you're in to the glee club!"

"Mr Schue, actually you don't have to tell me if I'm in to the club or not, because, I already know that I'm in!" said Harmony while she left the stage, and Mr Schue rolled his eye.

"Next person please?" said Mr Schue.

"Hi. I'm Sebastian Smythe, and I'm going to sing the accoustic version of Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO."

"That's interesting. Okay Sebastian. Whenever you ready!" and Sebastian started to sing. Blaine, sit in the back, said to Matthew, "Oh my God. That's Sebastian Smythe, and he transferred to McKinley."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Matthew.

"Of course. Kurt won't like this."

_At Lima Bean_

"...Kurt won't like this, Finn. Sebastian is transferred and just auditioned to the glee club. If he finds out that he and I spend so many times together, he'll be upset!" said Blaine.

"Well, I know that you and Kurt haven't met since summer because he and Rachel must go NYADA because Mr Schue recommended them, but I think you should be honest to Kurt. Well, like I'm honest to Rachel that I have a girl that has a crush on me in collage, but, yeah, you have to be honest with Kurt."

"Well, if I'm being honest to him, he'll get upset, like really, really upset. Gosh, I really miss him."

"I miss Rachel too, actually." Finn smiled.

"Why don't we go to New York this winter?" asked Blaine, and he drank his coffee.

"Dude, I have no money to go to New York. Rachel planned to back to Ohio this winter but I don't have money to go to New York!" Finn drank his coffee.

"Well, what if I pay the plane for you?" Blaine said.

"Dude, I don't want to be a poor man." Finn drank his coffee again.

"No, it'll like we spend holiday together, to New York, to meet our boyfriend.. and girl friend. You know that Rachel really miss you, didn't you?" Blaine smiled.

"That's a great idea! Okay. I'll ask my parents. And I'll say that I'll see Kurt."

"Okay. So we have a deal?"

"Deal." And they drank their coffee, and laugh.

_At the choir room_

"Okay guys! Let's welcome our new member!" said Mr Schue. "Gosh. We're like a rock star now!" said Sam Evans.

"That's true Sam. I finally know what the meaning of 'rock star'!" said Artie.

"You know? You guys inspired me for this week assignment. So, this week's assignment is... Glee Rocks."

"I need you to explain that, Mr Schue, I'm new here," said Sebastian, and so the other 12 new members. Sebastian sat beside Blaine. "I'm really excited for this!" said Sebastian to Blaine. He's just smiling.

"Glee Rocks assignment is about to show the world that glee club rocks! So, you must make them believe in us, that we can get our next National trophy, so we'll become a giant wall of sound!"

"And we have to..." Rory still confused.

"Sing! Every time, anywhere. So, do you guys understand?" said Mr Schue. "I don't understand but I'll say I do understand." Tina said.

_At the cafetaria_

"..So Blaine, are you ready?" asked Sam. "Hit it, Blondie!" Blaine said. All the glee guys getting prepared.

And, LMFAO's '_Sorry For Party Rocking_' intro began, and the glee guys sing that song in the cafetaria, with Matthew, Blaine and Sam for the solo. The girls looked like they're really like the performance.

"NOW EVERYBODY DANCE WITH US!" Sebastian screamed. That's awesome. All people in the cafetaria danced with them, and when the song ended, they cheer the glee boys.

"That was awesome! The glee club never has something like that before!" said Sam Evans. "I know. This year, it's only getting better!" said Blaine.

The glee girls watched that, and they started to do the same thing. "We're better than them!" Tina said. "Of course we do. Now, do you know Katy Perry's 'Peacock'? We're gonna perform that!" said Harmony. "Let's rock!"

_At McKinley Hallways_

"Hit it, Sugar!" said Tina. Sugar, turn the music on. The girls danced in the hallways, and everyone enjoy that. Everyone danced with them. "This is a really good song!" said one of them.

But the music stopped. "What happened?" Brittany asked. "Glee people! My office, NOW!" said Principal Figgins. "Are we in trouble?" asked a glee girl. "I bet, yeah." Sugar said.

_At Figgin's Office_

"What did you guys just do is a really inappropriate!" said Figgins. "I'm sorry, what?" asked Sam.

"You really irritating this school!" said Figgins again.

"Irritating? We're just wanted to have fun with the glee club!" said Matthew. "Mr Matthew, I don't want to have a thing like that again!"

Mr Schue came to the Principal office. "Figgins, you want to see me?"

"That Indian guy just said that we can't perform in the hallways because it's irritating!" said Matthew.

"I'm sorry, Figgins. Is that true?" asked Mr Schue.

"Of course that's true! I don't want anything like that happen again!" said Figgins.

"But we did that for three years!" said Tina. "Three years? That's a very long time. I don't remember that we did that before..." said Brittany. Tina rolled her eyes.

"You can't make us stop doing that. If you do, than you banned the glee club!" Artie said. "Then I guess he'll ban the glee club!" said Sue. "WHAT?" Rory screamed.

"Ireland, shut your mouth up!" said Sue. "Sue, do you have to enter the principal office every time I'm here?" said Mr Schue.

"I have to! Because I'm Figgins secretary now!" said Sue. "No way!" Blaine seemed surprised. "But I guess I won't become his secretary again, but you will, Will, because he'll ban the glee club for disturbing the school hour!" Sue said.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" said Mr Schue. "Mr Schue, calm down!" said Sugar.

"Sorry, Will. Unless the glee club stops doing that, I'll not suspend the glee club again. But from now until next month, the glee club won't active."

"You can't do that. I'm just auditioned for this club!" said Harmony. "Me too!" Sebastian said.

"And now, get out from my office. All of you!" said Figgins.

"Thank you very much, Principal Figgins!" said Tina, and they became unhappy. Very, very, unhappy.

_At the choir room_

"Mr Schue?" asked Brittany. "Ya, Brittany?" Mr Schue answered. "Can I die?"

"This is the worst year for glee club!" said Tina. "That's right!" Artie said.

"So, what next?" asked Matthew.

"I don't know guys. Principal Figgins just banned the glee club, means, we can't get that Sectionals throphy, and it means we won't make it to International!" said Mr Schue.

"Is that mean we'll become a useless club from now on?" asked Harmony. "Hard to say it, but, yeah. I think there's no glee for this year. I'm sorry guys."

"That's awful!" said Harmony.

_Next chapter: Emma will fight for the glee club. Sue try to make the glee club won't happen again, and Will give up the club, but the children don't._


	2. Never Can Say Goodbye

**Road To International**

_A glee fanfiction_

**Road To International**

Chapter 2: Never Can Say Goodbye

_So here's what you missed on Road To International:_

_The glee club popularism status increased, and they become like a rock star. The popular one. Whenever they sing, and dance, everyone loves it. But the club is over because Sue make Figgins banned the club. And the club was like, really sad. And that's what you miss on Road To International. _

_Everyone said to me, Will, don't leave the glee club. That means you crush their souls! But one thing for you who said that, I can't handle this anymore. Well, Sue has always made the whole school hate us, but when she make Figgins banned the club, I... I just can't fight it anymore. Glee club is over. After three years fighting, finally, it's over. But nothing is as weird as I see Emma just screaming at Figgins this morning. But I don't care, I have a Spanish class to teach, and I'll talk to Emma later._ Will left the glee club, so, there's no way the glee club will back.

Will Schuester was teaching at his Spanish class when Emma Pillsbury come in and shout to him in front of the students:

"YOU HAVE NO HEART! LEAVE THE GLEE CLUB? DO YOU THINK THAT THEY GET THIS ALL IN A DAY? THEY DO THIS FOR THREE YEARS, WILL! AND YOU JUST LEAVE THEM AWAY? HOW COULD YOU! I REALLY, REALLY DISAPPOINTED, WILL!"

"Emma!" said Will, and he chased her. "WHAT?" Emma shouted at him.

"No need to shout!" said Will. "Oh yes, I need to shout! Find your humanity, Will! They just want to be a special person by being in the glee club! And you said you leaving the club? How could you!" Emma almost cry.

"Emma. I don't know what to do!" he put his hands on Emma's shoulder. "I love the glee club, I do love them. But if I keep teaching the glee club, they maybe will get many troubles, and I don't want they to through this thing again!"

"When I first met you, I thought that you're a strong man, confident and loyal. But now, when you're leaving the glee club, I think the opposite. Fine, Will. I'll try to make the kids feel special again. Do you know how many glee kids that come to make and cry because of the rumour that you're leaving the club? TWO!" said Emma, and she run from Will.

"Two?" said Will Schuester, and he went back to his class.

"Mr Schuester, why do you leaving the glee club?" asked a girl that sit in back. "Well, I... I just don't want the kids feel that they are the loser of this school. I want them to feel special!" said Mr Schue.

"But glee is about loser. If you hoping that glee is about popularity, which means you're not teaching the glee club! I think they're cool, but I still think that they're gay and losers" said that girl.

"Well that's not true. Glee isn't about loser. If you think that we're cool, then why you call us gay and loser?" said Blaine.

"But still, Other Gay. Glee club is about losers that want to have fun. If that club do not show up for this year's assembly, I'm sure I'm gonna slushie every one of them!" said Ron, he's a hockey player that love to bully people.

Mr Schue surprised. "O... kay, now, let's talk about something, but not the glee club... let's talk about... American Idol!" he said.

"I thought this is a Spanish class," said Brittany. "It is," said Mr Schue with a fake smile.

"What we're gonna do now?" asked Artie. "Let's see. No glee club means football." Sam smiled to Artie.

"You know Artie can't play football know. He dropped out!" said Tina to Sam. "Ya, and I'm not in the football team. My life is a mess now!" said Blaine.

"It's not that bad. Well, at least we can go to Sectionals this month!" said Sugar.

"Sectionals is this month, and the glee club was banned for this month. No glee meeting, no Sectionals, no Internationals, means we become a loser again!" said Tina.

"I know what to do!" said Rory. He suddenly came to them. "And what's your idea, Rory?" asked Blaine.

"I and Matthew have a great plan. We can sneak to the auditorium, practice, and get ready for Sectionals!" said Rory.

"Ya, well that much easier if we have a teacher to help us!" said Sugar. "I know someone that can help us!" Blaine said that and asked the New Directions to follow him.

"Become glee club's teacher?" said Ms Pillsbury curiously.

"Ya, Miss Pillsbury! That would be awesome! You helped us in Sectionals before, now maybe you can help us again!" said Tina. "Well, that was easy because I don't have to sing, but now I have to sing!"

"You don't have to sing. You can help us with something that we can't do..." said Sam. "Like, helped us come and practice in the auditorium, and, help us with the song list!" said Matthew.

"Well, I think I can do that, but you need to practice your singing, and I can't help you with that."

"We already know who's gonna help us with the singing. You'll find out if you come to the auditorium after school!" Artie said. "Okay then, I'll help you! Wait for me in the auditorium!"

"Rachel Berry?" asked Miss Pillsbury. "Aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"Well, I was, but New Directions need my help to sing and compete in Internationals. The NYADA council said that my progress there is very amazing and they said that I can take a break because I don't have to take their silly exams!" said Rachel.

"Okay... now where's the New Directions?" asked Miss Pillsbury.

"Right here!" said Harmony loudly. Rachel surprised. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, GERBER BABY?" asked Rachel. "I'm a New Directions member now!"

"Rachel! Thanks for coming!" said Artie. "It was a pleasure to help you guys to get through to Sectionals... Everyone, except that Harmony girl!"

"Well, she's kind of freak like you but we prefer Harmony though..." said Matthew. Everyone laughs.

"Okay, that's doesn't matter. Rachel? Can you help us with the singing?" said Miss Pillsbury.

"First, we have to do something that what Broadway people call – vocalizing. Follow me!"

So the New Directions sing with Rachel. "Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me..."

"I thought it was warming up!" said Brittany.

"Fellas, we finally get what we want!" said Sue in 'Sue Corner'.

"Art is just a waste of time. Disturbing, irritating, and really make a mess. Do you know that in 2011, the McKinley High Glee Club, New Directions sing in the cafeteria, and make a really bad food fight? And also, in 2011, they make the school in fire after the other gay of the school that only have bow tie and tight pants sing?

"ART IS A WASTE OF TIME. West Side Story make our school get bank corrupt, but after some guy called 'Burt Baboon Heart' help them, West Side Story didn't get something bad. But I told you, IT A WASTE OF TIME!

"So, parents, maybe you want to think twice before you make sure your kids get in the glee club, and school, make sure that you don't waste your money just for waste the singing group go to New York for Nationals, and London for Internationals. And that how Sue sees it!"

"How many time have I told you that ART IS NOT A WASTE OF TIME!" said Emma Pillsbury to Figgins. "But Sue has the point! The glee club really irritating the school with food fight last year!" said Figgins.

"And do you know that all the glee member have been slushied at least once in their life in this school?"

"Totally! And that's make the school's floor dirty! The slushie make it dirty!"

"THEN BLAME THE FOOTBALL TEAM OR THE HOCKEY TEAM!"

"They won't do it if there's no loser in this school!"

"The glee club is not a loser now! They're a superstar now! And I thought you were a friend of art!"

"FINE! Your glee club gets a one week chance to practice for Sectionals! And if they win, I won't ban the glee club again. But if they're losing, there won't be glee club in this school!"

"Thank you!" said Emma while she left the office.

"Hi Sebastian!" said Blaine. "Hi, rock star! What are you doing here?" asked Sebastian.

"I didn't see you in the glee club practice. Where are you?" asked Blaine.

"I got some problem with Figgins. I, Sam, Rory and Matthew do something to Sue Sylvester."

_Flashback:_ "Sue was about to eat her sandwich and we put chili sauce on that sandwich, and after she ate that, she was like, 'HOLY SWEET HELL! THIS IS REALLY HOT!' and we changed her cold water with hot water, and she was like, 'ARGH... AHAHUAHUHUHAHSHA' but I believe she said some bad words, and she can't talk now. And when we were in the principal office, she was talk like this 'twat kwiwds cwawge mwy dwiwnk' and because Figgins don't know what she said, we don't get any trouble!"

"Well, that was terrible, but I like it! Whose idea is that?" asked Blaine. "It's mine!"

"Nice idea!" they laughed. "I love you, Blaine. And I don't care what that gay face said, but I love you, and I'll do anything to get you!" said Sebastian. "Sorry, Sebastian, I'm taken. And no one can take me from Kurt!"

Blaine was about to leave that place when Sebastian kissed him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" he screamed, and run.

"So you asked me to come to Lima just to have a dinner with you?" asked Quinn to Sam Evans. "Ya, and I pay for you."

"Look Sam, you can't do this. This is not a date and I'm telling you Mercedes is going to be mad. Really mad. She tried to punch me once, remember?"

"Look, Quinn. Mercedes and I broke up this summer, and his boyfriend Shane punched me so I get this scar!"

"Told you that guy is big and bad. So, you want to get a chance to come back to me? No, never, Sam Evans."

"Lor manari."

"My eyes are beautiful. I know. So, I'll go home, you'll pay all of it, and we will forget about this forever."

"Quinn do you know the guy called 'Chord Overstreet'? He has a great song called Beautiful Girl, and right now, I'm gonna..." "Please don't sing."

So, Sam sang 'Beautiful Girl' to Quinn, and everyone in Breadstix enjoyed it. Quinn smiled. And after Sam sang that, everyone give him a very loud applause.

"So, what do you think?" asked Sam. "I don't care what Mercedes will do to me, but for sure, I'm your boyfriend and I promise I won't cheat again." Quinn whispered that to Sam while she left Breadstix. "Yes!"

"Rachel, how's Kurt?" asked Blaine to Rachel in McKinley cafetaria. "He's good, but he always said to me, 'When will Blaine come to New York and we eat breakfast together at Tiffany's'" Rachel answered.

"Ya, Finn and I have a plan that this winter we'll go to see you guys in New York and having fun together, but I think that won't happen!"

"Wh... why? Did something happen between you and Finn?" asked Rachel.

"No, I and Sebastian. We kissed."

"Blaine! Kurt will be so angry! Why did you do that? Kurt really love you and you cheated? That really, really, bad!"

"Rachel! I'm not doing that. I asked Sebastian why he didn't come to the rehearsal, and when I'm about to leave, he kissed me! Please don't tell anyone about this!"

"I... I don't know about this, Blaine. This is a really bad thing and I don't know if I can keep it as a secret!"

"Congratulations to the New Directions because Figgins said that we can practice for sectionals without distractions a week before sectionals, and we must win sectionals. If we don't, there's no glee club." Emma said that in the glee secret rehearsal.

"Figgins let us to rehears before we perform?" said Tina. "Well yeah, but Rachel still going to help us for the singing, until we get the trophy, because maybe Will Schuester will back to the club and help us."

"Miss Pillsbury, thank you so much for helping us!" said Rory. "That's fine, I'm just try.. try..." but before Emma finished what she said, the whole club hug her.

"We never can say goodbye to glee, and you help us with that!" said Tina.

_Sneak peek for next episode: __**Glee – Off**__. Vocal Adrenalin broke into New Directions'__rehearsal. Glee – off between New Directions and Vocal Adrenalin. Someone might transfer to Carmel._


	3. Chapter 3: Glee  Off

**Road To International**

_A glee fan-fiction_

**Road To International**

Episode 3: Glee – Off

_So here's what you missed on Road To International:_

_Will won't take the glee club again, so Emma will take over the glee club. The New Directions invited Rachel Berry to teach them sing for Sectionals. Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray dating again__,__ and the glee club trying to make a way so no one will know that they're practicing while they're banned. And that's what you missed on Road To International._

XXX

_Glee-Off. I'm not sure if Schuester's kids going to make it, against us, the Vocal Adrenaline, but it's a great competition before we face in the Sectionals because we lose at Nationals last year. Do not think that you can do this, New Directions. Because Jesse St. James and Vocal Adrenaline is going to crush you guys into pieces._ Jesse St. James take is phone, and push some buttons. "_McKinley High, can I help you_?" said someone in the phone. "This is Jesse St. James. Tell Sue Sylvester that I want to see her... right now."

XXX

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la..." New Directions started practice for Sectionals with Rachel Berry. "LOUDER!" she said. "LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA!"

"Hello, glee club that runs by some hopeless girl with ginger! Stop your practice, and follow me to the auditorium!" said Sue Sylvester.

"We are in the auditorium!" said Rachel. "Jewish girl, I'm pretty sure this is not auditorium because you practice here!" Sue said.

"Gosh. I thought the most stupid person in this world is Brittany!" said Tina.

"Sue, we are in the auditorium." Emma said. "Welma, I'm not talking to you!" said Sue.

"Coach Sue, thanks for letting us to use McKinley's auditorium!" said Jesse St. James suddenly, and his Vocal Adrenaline follow him. "You're welcome, people who I don't know right know!"

"Don't worry. He doesn't care if you don't know him!" said the lead of Vocal Adrenaline.

"Jesse St. James? What are you doing here?" asked Ms Pillsbury.

"Miss Irma –""Emma." "I'm here to show Mr Schuester that last year's National is only a warming up for you guys!" said Jesse. "That's not really explaining why you are here." Artie mumbled.

"Wheel chair boy, New Directions, get off the stage. Vocal Adrenaline wants to show something."

"We won't go! This is our auditorium!" said Rory. "Irish, you better get off the stage!" said Jesse.

"What do you want, Jessie?" asked Sebastian. "Do I know you? Now go! Now! Or, I'll tell Figgins that you're practicing!" said Jesse.

"You're super hot!" said Brittany, and everyone was like, "ooh, gosh!"

"Okay, now, my buddy Harry (Alex Newell's character) will sing the lead, and also, he's the lead!" Jesse said. "What song you're going to sing?" Artie asked.

The Vocal Adrenaline sang 'America' from West Side Story perfectly, even better than the original.

"I like to be in America, Okay by me in –" Harry sang.

"Okay enough!" Emma said. "What's wrong, Miss Alma?"

"First of all, it's EMMA, Jesse, and second, that's rude. You can't sing in front of everyone that practicing to defeat YOU. Why don't you go or, we can face each other tomorrow!"

"Miss Pillsbury, are you mad?" Rory said. "I'm not, Rory."

"Glee – Off. That's a good idea. Tomorrow, here. Don't be late! What does the winner get?" Jesse said.

"I have an idea, Miss Pillsbury!" Sebastian said. "The loser must give the winner their set list for Sectionals!"

"Funny idea, but we won't compete at Sectionals! After winning 5 Regionals in a row, we can only compete in Regionals. We're too good for Sectionals!" Jesse said.

"That's weird." Blaine said. "No it's not because the judges said that."

"Okay, I like Sebastian's idea. The loser must give their set list for Regionals!" Emma said. "But we don't even have the set list for Sectionals!" Tina said.

"The winner get nothing, but they'll know that their better. Who's agreed?" said Sugar. Everyone agree. "Okay than. It's on!"

XXX

"You agree to do a glee – off between Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions? Are you insane?" Will said to Emma. "So, you're still care for the glee club. I don't care Will, and I'll show that Vocal Adrenaline that MY New Directions is better than them." Emma said that, and left.

"What happened, buddy?" Coach Beiste asked. "Emma let our enemy to do a glee – off with us!" Will answered.

"Is that bad?" asked Bieste. "Yes! They're too good for New Directions!" said Will.

"When did you lose your trust to New Directions, will? I thought you trust them!"

"I know! It's just – Vocal Adrenaline is too dangerous. I can't let them lose!"

"Do you want your glee club win? Trust them Will. Don't leave them. Trust them!"

XXX

"Okay, welcome to the ultimate Glee – Off between Carmel's Vocal Adrenalin and McKinley's New Directions. I asked Mr Carl Howell to judge who's the best!" Emma said.

"I thought you two were divorced and hate each other!" said Tina. "DIVORCED DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO HATE YOUR EX!" Carl shouted.

"Okay. Now, Vocal Adrenalin, you can go first!" Emma said. "You won't get this Jesse. My New Directions will win!" Rachel said with her over – confident. "Rachel, I don't know if I can do this," Rory whispered.

"Hello, I'm Harry McWooner, and we'll sing 'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going'. Hope you'll enjoy!" said Harry. And, Vocal Adrenalin sang their version of 'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going' perfectly, and everyone was like, "We're doomed" and Jesse replied that with "yes, you are". At the ending of the song, no one give them standing applause except Jesse.

After Vocal Adrenalin performed, New Directions take the stage. "So, what song will your New Directions sing, Rachel?" Jesse mocked Rachel. "You'll blow up!" she said.

New Directions Boys doing 'Moves Like Jagger / Jumpin' Jack Flash' Mash up, with Artie sing the lead. They sang very well. And then, for the closing number, their doing 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' with the girls take the lead and the boys sing the back-up.

Everyone give them the standing applause, even the Vocal Adrenalin. "I LOVE YOU, NEW DIRECTIONS!" Harry screamed. Jesse looked upset.

XXX

"You guys were great!" said Harry to Harmony. "Thanks!" said Harmony. They were at Lima Bean.

"Jesse was totally upset because Carl Howell chose you guys for the winner!" said Harry while drink his coffee.

"Well, you sing 'America' very well, too!" said Harmony. They laughed. "Jesse really wants Vocal Adrenalin to win the Internationals... and I'm really humiliated!"

"Well, we also want to win Internationals! I dreamt it every night!" Harmony drank her coffee.

"So, I guess I have to go back to Carmel. Maybe we can drink more often!" said Harry. "Okay!"

XXX

_Sneak peek for next episode: __**Highway Unicorn**__. Figgins told Brittany that she failed as senior class president and everyone told Brittany that she was stupid and they were wrong voted for her, and the glee club try to build her confident back. _


	4. Chapter 4: Highway Unicorn

**Road To International**

_A glee fan-fiction_

**Road To International**

Episode 4: Highway Unicorn

_So here's what you missed on Road To International:_

_Emma decided to do a Glee – Off between Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions – which Will said it was a terrible idea - with Carl as the judge, and ended up by New Directions win. Jesse St. James seem really upset when New Directions is win, so he'll try to find a way to make them lose at Sectionals. And that's what you missed on Road To International._

XXX

"Am I in trouble?" asked Brittany to Principal Figgins. "I'm sure you're not in trouble, Brittany!" Emma said. "Because I really don't like here. It's smelled like my cat's poo!"

"S.. sorry?" said Emma. "Ya, Lord Tubbington poo are biscuits, chocolate, and candies! And I always eat them!"

"L-listen, Ms S. Pierce," said Principal Figgins. "Did you just call me Spears? Because I'm not Brittany Spears, I'm Brittany S. Pierce, and I don't really remember what's the 'S' is, I always think it's Santana."

"Miss Pierce, I've got a trouble for you!" said Figgins. "Excuse me? She's not in trouble, isn't she?" asked Emma. "The student body said that Brittany is not a good student body president!" said Figgins.

"Well, she's not a president again, is she?" said Emma. "SHE IS! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT I GET? EVERYDAY YOU GIVE ME A BOX WITH SOME WORDS – 'LORD TUBBINGTON POO'!" said Figgins.

"Wait. It was chocolate!" said Brittany. "And students said, she's not give them the topless!" said Figgins again. "I'm actually don't know what topless is."

"And they say, they have to using unicorn pin that you said 'really cute'!" said Figgins again. "Well, its part of the campaign!" said Emma.

"EMMA! IT'S NOT A CAMPAIGN ANYMORE! AND BRITTANY, YOU ARE-"

XXX

They were at Brittany's house. Santana was there, and Brittany cried. "He said that I'm stupid, and I can't become a president again!" Brittany said. "That Indian guy was wrong. You are smart, Brittany. Even smarter than Kurt Hummel!" Santana said. "You know what Santana, that's make me feel even more stupid!" and she ran away.

"What happened to her?" asked Rory. "Don't you dare to ask it, Leprechaun. Now excuse me!" Santana followed Brittany.

Rory was outside Brittany room, heard what Santana said. "BRITTANY! I'LL GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS TO HIM TOMORROW, I PROMISE!" said Santana, and she left.

"This is going to be interesting!" Rory said.

XXX

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, INDIAN GUY! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT CRAP, AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO SAY STUPID TO MY GIRL FRIEND! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? OR I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOUR HAIR OUT FROM THAT HEAD!" Santana said in the Principal office, and she almost kills Figgins if Emma and Sue let her come to Figgins.

"Miss Lopez!" said Figgins. "I'm not your student anymore. I'm not. I'M NOT! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" said Santana.

"Gosh. Santana loses it again!" Tina said. "Oh my God!" Sugar said with a laugh. Santana still mad at Figgins and yelled to him. And finally, she left the room. "Oh hello Asian, I miss you!" she said, "I miss you too, Richie Bitch!"

Figgins went out from his room, and yelled, "MISS SANTANA LOPEZ! YOU AND I HAVEN'T FINISHED YET! WE'LL GO TO THE LAWYER AND STUFF AND STUFF!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAID! JUST DON'T DO THAT AGAIIN!"

Every student watched what just happened. "Wh... what's going on here?" Mr Schue asked Tina. "Santana go all Lima Heights to Figgins!" Tina answered. "Lima H.. Heights?" asked Mr Schue again.

"Lima Heights Adjacent. Don't know? Same either!" said Sugar, and both of them left Mr Schue alone.

XXX

"WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED WITH BRITTANY?" asked Will to Emma. "THEY'RE NOT YOUR KIDS, WILL! YOU DUMPED THEM!" Emma left Will and go to the auditorium.

In the hallway, she met Rory. "Miss Pillsbury, something happened to Brittany!" he said.

XXX

Brittany lay down on her bed. There are drugs everywhere.

"Oh God!" Emma said. "Chronicle!" Rory take one of the drugs. "It tastes good!"

"Put that down!" Emma said. "No, no, no, no. Brittany, wake up, don't die, and you shouldn't eat drugs! Brittany! Brittany!"

"Why she doesn't wake up?" asked Rory. "Because Santana told me not to." It's Brittany's voice. "Brittany?" Emma said.

"Brittany wake up! Look! Lord Tubbington's poo!" Rory said. "Did he give me marshmallows?" Brittany woke up.

"Gosh! Brittany! I thought you were death!" Emma hugged Brittany. "Santana told me not to wake up until she's back – she making a video to show the world how rude Figgins is."

"And when I said not to wake up means, NOT TO WAKE UP!" Santana said. "Go back to sleep. I have to upload this video to YouTube!"

"Santana, just stop." Emma looked at her. "I know you're in love with Brittany, but you still have to show Figgins something called R-E-S-P-E-C-T."

"She said my girlfriend stupid! How can you OK with that?" Santana yelled. "Do you think I'm not mad at Figgins because he said Brittany is stupid? I'm mad. But I keep it inside, and tell him nicely. Sometimes, you just have to act like an adult and become wiser. You can't yell at Figgins like that. He was your Principal!"

"I – I've got to go!" Santana said, and left Brittany's house, crying.

XXX

"Brittany, we want to support you by singing a song by my favorite singer, Lady Gaga." Tina said. "The song is, Highway Unicorn, because we still think that you're an unicorn!" Sebastian said. And then, the New Directions perform Highway Unicorn by Lady Gaga to support Brittany.

XXX

_Sneak Peek for next episode: __**I Am Ephalba. **__Breadstix asked McKinley High to do a musical, because they loved West Side Story, and this year's musical is Wicked. Find out who'll fight for the role of Ephalba._


End file.
